Carl: College Years
Like it so far? Yes No Maybe Basic Information "Carl: College Years" is "Phineas and Ferb" Spin-off and tells the adventures of Carl Karl, the battered intern of Major Monogram, which, after finishing his practice, returns to Danville College, situated into Danville Capital, to finish his engineering studies there. He will live with Albert (brother of Irving), a nerd fan of "Stumbleberry Finkbat" who is studing economics. Carl will know the love of his life, Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, who was sent to college early for smart. All live under the watchful eye of Professor Geevaarlijk. Characters Main Characters: Carl P. Karl:﻿ Carl P. Karl: The former battlered intern of Monogram, is now a student of 4th grade of engineering. Carl is Immature and clumsy and often become obsessed with tests, which makes his mates laught at him, but he is a great guy. Carl knows a lot about computer science, maths and "general culture", but is unable to make decisions by himself or talk to a girl without getting nervous. Albert: Albert: Carl's best friend and student of economics, He is a big fan of "Stumbelberry Finkbat" and he can't stand without talking about it . He is self-define as a "ladies' man", a female present and a romantic (all a lie). Unlike Carl, Albert is able to make decisions and often gives advices to Carl which are always based on lies. 'Francis': Francis is Monogram's son, he is Carl's best friend since the second season, he is very funny and likes to do extrange things and tell jokes. He starts in season 2. Vanessa Vanessa: Carl and Albert's best friend and the love interest of Carl.She is goth, sarcastic and funny she was promoted to College with 16 years, that's why she acts as a normal teen, and cares about physical appearence. She is a good friend of Carl and tries not to hurt him, but she isn't in love with Carl. Dr. Gevaarlijk Dr. Gevaarlijk: The professor of the university, she likes Carl because he is a great student but, she hates him being too clumsy Major Monogram Major Monogram: The O.W.C.A.'s commanding officer, and Carl's former boss. In this spin-off, as a parody of Wilson ("Home Improvement"), Monogram serves as an all-wise sage in the show, doling out advice to Carl and seemingly knowing just what to say to solve a problem. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz: Vannessa´s father and an ex-mad scientist from the country of Druelselstein. He was the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated but now, he uses his schemes for being a good father and helping his daughter. He always makes monologues and speaks in a loud voice the word "Tri-State Area". Secondary characters Mr and Mrs. Carl: '''Carl's parents '''Johny: Vanessa's Boyfriend in the third season Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends: They make cameos Perry: Carl's former friend-pet ﻿ Episodes List of "Carl: College Years" episodes Running Gags The characters of this series have catchprases CARL: "(Something) Sir" ALBERT: As it should... a be VANESSA: "All...Right", "He (Carl) Will Never Change". MONOGRAM: "Googly Moogly", "O'er". Theme Song The theme song is a new version of Carl!. In the videoclip, we can see "from the creators of Phineas and Ferb"... and written on Carl's bed: CARL: COLLEGE YEARS. then we heard Carl's alarm clock buzzing (we read: starring...) Carl wokes up very fast (we see: Tyler Alexande Mann as Carl), he says good bye to Monogram (we see: Jeff Marsh as Monogram), and sits into his ferrari and it's seen: you are living Danville... (we read: Driedrich Bader as Albert) welcome to Danville Capital... (we read: Olivia Olsen as Vanessa) Carl's ferrari arrives at Danville College and he gets distracted with Vanessa and crashes (in the onomatopoeia of the crash we read: Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz), Carl arrives at class and Gevaarlijk orders Carl to go out of the college (we read: and Jennifer Gray as Gevaarlijk). Then the whole cast is opposite the university and is written: "Carl: College Years. " The end credits song is a variation of "Set the Record Straight" (by Mitchel Musso) in which is spoken about the thinks that Carl like about studying. The series has a soundtrack Names in other Countries France: "Carl: Années du collège Spain: "Carl: Anos de Universidad" Germany: "Kees: College Years".﻿ Russian: "Карл: Колледж лет"﻿ See also *Phineas and Ferb *Carl *Albert *Danville College Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Spin offs Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl